


Professor knows it all!

by malec_saphael_forever



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't know how tags work, Funny, Glorious butt, Hopefully this is understandable, M/M, Minor Clizzy, Need more saphael in life, Raphael is a good professor also, Raphael!Professor, Saphael, Sign Language, Simon is a good student, Simon!Student, Such hot cute babies, This is crazy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_saphael_forever/pseuds/malec_saphael_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt on tumblr : I usually talk to my friends through sign language  in class but… apparently you know sign language too… and now you know I think your butt is cute.Simon secretly loves Professor Raphael's butt and accidentally spills his secret to the professor himself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor knows it all!

**Author's Note:**

> I for some reason thought the prompt was about a professor and a student and after writing half of it I realised it isn't. So I went with it anyway. This is entirely from Simon's POV so there are parts which are pretty random and fastly changing, just like his thoughts. Hope you like it guys!

Morning classes are bane of everyone’s existence, people bunk them anyway. These days people attending afternoon lectures is a great thing in itself, so early morning class is a totally different league. But I, Simon Lewis, the first of his name (at least I like to think so) am a good student and try to attend as many lectures as possible, even the early morning ones. This behaviour is absolutely NOT related to the fact that, the professor teaching the early morning lecture is the hottest hot guy I have ever laid eyes on. Pfft, obviously not. I am a good student remember. 

Anyway so as I was saying Professor Raphael Santiago is the youngest professor to teach in our university. His past is a mystery. Nobody knows about his family or which school he was in or which college he studied in. Since he is the typical mysterious hot guy, there are a lot of rumours about him. But no one dares to say anything in front of him. He is pretty scary for a young guy. Sometimes I feel he looks younger than most of us, in fact one of the rumours circulating around is that he is a vampire. Which could be true, he does look pretty pale and irresistible. 

 

The sound of the bell, brings me to the present. Clary is late, yet again. But I am sure she will turn up, she always does. She is the only one who accompanies me to this lecture, even Izzy doesn’t wake up this early. Clary always tells me that she hates me for making he attend these lectures, but its all momentary banter. I obviously want to sit on the first bench so that I can stare at Professor Hotness up and close, but I usually tune out to what he is teaching , hey I don’t want to but sometimes I get way too lost thinking about that curly black hair or smooth skin, you get it. So I settle for the third bench where I am neither too close nor too far.

Oh look Professor Hotness just walked in! Doesn’t he look delectable in that suit! Ohmigod that shirt is stretched way too much, those poor button may fall off anytime! Maybe he should start wearing one size bigger shirts, DEFINITELY NOT! How will I live without the hope of ever seeing him shirtless! Oh the despair! Wait he is saying something, I should concentrate. Simon concentrate! Plus clary still hasn’t turned up. It is known how much Professor hates late comers.  
There she is, she looks frazzled oh wait is that Izzy with her. No wonder she looks frazzled! Professor Santiago is giving them the stinky eye but he lets them enter. So currently Clary and Izzy are sitting way to far for my liking. Seems like we’ll have to use sign language to discuss about Professor Hotness ahem I mean what he is teaching. Clary and I have been besties since childhood so we communicate with the sign language when it isn’t possible to talk. Most people don’t even know about it so its pretty safe.

In the meantime Professor Hotness has given us fifteen minutes to read some pages after which we will have a discussion about it. He then starts reading something also. I signal Clary and ask her why she was late. “Caught up with something” is her answer, so I reply it must have been a fun something since I don’t see her complaining. She then replies that I shouldn’t be one too talk. Technically we aren’t even talking.

Just then ‘Professor Raphael Oh So Hot Santiago’ stands up and turns away from us to write something on the board. Hallelujah! oh wait I am a Jew, nevertheless these show references won’t leave me, so yeah getting to the point, LOOK AT THAT GLORIOUS BOOTY!!! I can’t even those tight dress pants aren’t helping at all! Wow need more. Wait why is he turning around, somebody stop him. Oh shit he is doing rounds, Simon pretend to read, look down at the book, he is coming this way, he is glancing at me! Please don’t blush, please, please. Oh wait he passed behind me, phew that was close. 

Once he returns back to his desk and starts reading from his book, I signal clary about the ‘butt of glory’ or ‘the glory of butt’, ohmigod its “buttception”! Unfortunately for clary even in sign language I rant about Professor Hotness’s pants and my feelings about him uhm I mean about the glorious booty.

Oh dear he is writing on the board again. Yay! This is turning out to be a wonderful day. I am furiously signing Clary the various adjectives that are popping in my head about Professor Santiago’s delectable butt, which is pretty difficult btw.

So our time to read is up and whoever wants to raise any points regarding the topic is welcome to speak. I am pretty sure nobody was actually reading in the time given since not a single hand is raised to speak. Which leads to the Professor himself talking passionately about the subject. Wow he looks so handsome when he talks passionately. Ah I wonder how good he looks when he does other stuff passionately or just anything.  
******************************  
“Tring” the bell rings signalling end of class. So Professor Hotness uhh Professor Santiago gives us homework and tells us to collect our last test results while leaving. In my rush to exit class and tell Clary some more about the booty, I drop all my books. God Simon get a grip. By the time I am done packing all the stuff in my bag, the entire lecture hall is empty. Empty save for Professor Raphael Santiago. 

I gather up courage, trying to slow my beating heart and walk up to him. Hoping that I am not as red as a tomato, I meet his eyes. They are staring right back at me. His eyes have a mischievous glint and his smirk is devilish! He hands me my paper and I don’t even see my grades. I can’t break eye contact with him, I am going into panic mode. Then Professor says, “Well done Simon or is it Lewis?” then he adds with a smirk “ Hopefully you’ll do better next time”. I internally hit my head to say something at least and end up saying in a high pitched voice “ It’s Simon and I will try my absolute best next time Professor Santiago”. Just as I am about to run away uhm I mean leave, he says “I like Professor Hotness much better”. I want to abandon all social etiquette and run far away from this place but my curiosity and highly selfless mind make me sprout of the question without much resistance. “ Do you know sign language Professor?” “ Yes, it is one of the less useful parts of my vast knowledge. Well less useful up till now at least, today I have gained immense knowledge through this code.” All this while he is smirking and looking epically hot while doing so and I am pretty sure I am blushing like an idiot while trying not to look like one. Wow this is screwed no wait i am screwed, in fact I want to be screwed by this epically handsome man standing in front of me. Oh shit, time to exit before he comes to know any further about my intentions. So I just turn around and run away after saying “Great” in a way too loud voice.

Once I am far away from the lecture hall I remember the test result crunched up in my hand. I take a look and see that i got A+ that means he was just was just fooling with me by telling me to work harder and making me nervous! Oh god I hate that man. When I turn it around, there is a phone number scrawled there in the elegant writing of Professor Santiago and if that wasn’t an enough sign for me, there is Professor Hotness written beside the number. Oh god I love this man! 

I walk back home because I can’t get the huge grin out of my face and it would look really weird if I sat grinning like this in Maths. Wait till Clary hears about this, then she won’t complain about the early morning classes.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any more prompts tell me on tumblr! Its [Here ](http://t-ryukraven.tumblr.com/post/145206901362) and you can check out my sideblog [here](http://shadowhunterships.tumblr.com/) for more saphael awesomeness!  
> See ya!


End file.
